Storage boxes, particularly banker's boxes, and other similarly shaped boxes for storing documents, files, and other items are well known. While the advent of digital storage mediums has somewhat reduced the dissemination of physical documents, receiving and storing physical documents is still required and sometimes preferred by many individuals. Many individuals store these documents in boxes or containers. Often times, these boxes or containers are specifically shaped and designed to orient and store particular types of documents. Many individuals desire the use of banker's boxes because of their ability to store a sufficient amount of documents, because they have sufficient rigidity to resist compressive forces generated from stacking multiple boxes on top of one another, and because they keep the documents relatively safe from the elements and environment.
Many problems arise when storing documents in boxes or containers, however. As mentioned, the documents are only relatively safe. Many boxes or containers are made from a paper by-product such as cardboard, which make them prone to being damaged by liquids such as water. Additionally, boxes or containers also permit dust mites and insects to enter, which often leads to the documents being damaged or destroyed entirely. Many of those containers and boxes not made of a paper by-product are generally more expensive and also do not limit the housed documents exposure to elements of the environment and insects.
Some attempts have been made to alleviate the above issues, but they too have failed to generate an effective, efficient, and low-cost solution to protect boxes and containers used to store documents, household items, or other similar articles. For example, one apparatus includes covering a paper box with a plastic garbage bag having a drawstring used to enclose the box. Again, this does not completely shield the box from the elements or insects, nor does it provide a user easy access to the documents when desired because it does not have any rigidity. Another example can be seen described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0129170, entitled “Flood proof container.” This apparatus is a flexible bag having an upper opening for receiving contents, wherein the device is operable to form a watertight seal in order to prevent access from fluids such as water. This device, however, is not operable to be re-used and must be disposed of after the watertight seal is broken. Moreover, it doesn't provide users access from the front of the container, which is desired by many users.
Another example of an apparatus used to house boxes can be seen described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0154844, entitled “Insect protecting cover and insect shielded bag and container.” This apparatus was designed for housing and storing luggage by the user. This apparatus is a rectangular-shaped cover defining an internal cavity and having a top removably sealed through use of a zipper. First, this apparatus does not enable users to have quick and effective access to the internal cavity through the front of the apparatus; rather, it is limited only to providing user access from the top. In fact, because it is designed specifically for luggage, the apparatus provides for other smaller access areas, i.e., for handles and wheels of the luggage, in the front where access to boxes, such as banker's boxes, is desired. This apparatus also does not enable users the ability to effectively fold and store away the apparatus when not in use. Further, this apparatus does not disclose it having a watertight seal; rather, it only discloses having a bag arranged to “substantially prevent bugs, such as bed bugs, from accessing its interior.” Also, due to the cloth zipper use, the apparatus cannot be watertight.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.